danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
טיצ'ינו (קנטון)
אתרי תיירות במחוז טיצ'ינו(מהדרום לצפון) :המבנים המיניאטורים של שוויץ, העיר לוגנו, הר סנט-ג'יורג', העיר המבוצרת - בלינצונה, Verzasca - נוף פראי ומרתק thumb|650px|מרכז|[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alto_Malcantone Alto_Malcantone טיצ'ינו (באיטלקית: Ticino) הוא אחד מעשרים וששה הקנטונים של שווייץ. הוא נמצא בדרום שווייץ על גבול איטליה. רוב תושבי הקנטון (83%) הם דוברי איטלקית. יחד עם חלקים מקנטון גראובינדן, הוא מהווה את האזור המכונה "שווייץ האיטלקית" (Svizzera Italiana). הקנטון קרוי על שם נהר טיצ'ינו, המנקז את מימיו מהרי האלפים ונשפך אל נהר פו באיטליה. שטח הקנטון מתפרס על פני 2812 קמ"ר, ולכן זהו הקנטון החמישי בגודלו במדינה. נכון לשנת 2009 אוכלוסיית הקנטון מונה כ-335,720 תושבים, החיים בצפיפות ממצועת של 116 איש לקמ"ר. תולדות הקנטון בימי קדם יישבו את האזור שבטים קלטים. בתקופת הקיסרות הרומית סופח האזור לשטחי הקיסרות. עם נפילתה של הקיסרות המערבית התחלקה השליטה באזור בין האוסטרוגותים, הלומברדים והפרנקים. בסביבות שנת 1100 לספירה היה האזור במרכז זירת המאבק בין שליטי מילאנו ושליטי קומו. במאה ה-15 נכבש האזור בשלושה קרבות ניפרדים על ידי הקונפדרציה השווייצרית. בשנת 1440 כבש קנטון אורי את עמק לבנטינה שבצפון קנטון טיצ'ינו, בשנת 1500 ניכבש על ידי השווייצרים אזור נוסף שכלל את עיר הבירה לימים של הקנטון - בלינצונה. בשנת 1512 התקיים הקרב השלישי באזור, והשטח שנכבש חולק בין הקנטונים הכובשים. שטחי הקנטון היו השטחים האחרונים שנכבשו על ידי הקונפדרציה השווייצרית. בין השנים 1798 ו-1803, עת התקיימה הרפובליקה ההלווטית, נחלק האזור לשני קנטונים נפרדים ובשנת 1803 אוחדו האזורים לכדי קנטון אחד. עד לשנת 1878 הוכרזו שלוש מערי הקנטון (בלינצונה, לוגנו ולוקרנו) כערי בירה, אך מאותה העת הוכרזה בלינצונה כעיר הבירה הרשמית והיחידה של הקנטון. ויקי מסע - למטייל הישראלי הקש וקרא המבוא - טיצ'ינו הינו חבל ארץ בדרום שווייץ, על גבול מדינה זו עם איטליה. האזור ידוע בעיקר הודות לאגמים המרהיבים שלו והאווירה הים תיכונית השוררת בו, ומתואר לעתים כ"ריביירה השווייצרית" (Riviera Svizzera). אוכלוסיית האזור היא דוברת איטלקית ברובה - דבר המציב אותו באור ייחודי כאזור דובר האיטלקית היחיד בשווייץ מוקדי ביקור יעדים בולטים נוספים הר סן ג'ורג'ו (Monte San Giorgio) אתר מורשת עולמית הר מיוער בצורת פירמידה המתנשא לגובה 1,096 מעל אגם לוגאנו, מדרום לו, על הגבול של שווייץ עם איטליה. להר נודעת חשיבות רבה מבחינה גאולוגית, בשל המאובנים שהתגלו בו, המתוארכים למאות מיליוני שנים קודם זמננו. ביישוב הסמוך מרידה (Meride) הוקם מוזיאון קטן המציג ממצאים מהמקום. לצד חשיבותו הגאולוגית, המקום גם מהווה יעד פופולרי לרוכבי אופניים ומטיילים, בשל השבילים הנוחים שבהר וסביבתו. אגם לוגאנו והעיר לוגנו thumb|350px|ימין thumb|בית הכנסת בעיר - היחידי במחוז|ימין (Lago di Lugano) אגם המהווה יעד תיירותי פופולארי, המצוי בדרום חבל טיצ'ינו. האגם מציע שיט וחופי רחצה. לצד העיר לוגאנו, סביב האגם ממוקמים מספר עיירות נופש וקיט, ובנוסף להם כמה אתרי תיירות מובילים. מכונה בשם "Monte Carlo of Switzerland" - פועל בה קזינו ! על שפת האגם שוכנת העיר לוגנו, והתשיעית בגודלה בשווייץ - בעלת 55.000 תושבים (במטרופולין - 145.000) . העיר היא מרכז הבנקאות השלישי בגודלו בשווייץ (אחרי ציריך וז'נבה) ויעד מוביל בתיירות פנים וחוץ. העיר שוכנת למרגלות הרי האלפים ולחופו הצפוני של האגם, בשפך נהר קסרטה, בין הר סאן סלבטורה (925 מטרים) להר ברה (912 מטרים).רכבל מוביל מהעיר להרים. האקלים בלוגאנו הוא אקלים ים תיכוני, חם וממוזג יותר מהאקלים בחלקיה האחרים של שווייץ. אוכלוסיית העיר ברובה דוברת איטלקית, ניב מיוחד, אמצעי התקשורת בעיר, אף הם בשפה האיטלקית, אשר כידוע מהווה את אחת משלושת השפות הרשמיות של המדינה, יחד עם גרמנית וצרפתית. אפילו אוניברסיטה שלימודיה בשפה האיטלקית פועלת בה. בעיר הייתה פעם קהילה יהודית חרדית חשובה. היום פועל בעיר בית כנסת Lugano Shul - לפי האתר, מתקיימות בו תפילות יומיות, וחנות לאוכל כשר - בבית חב"ד Via Lambertenghi, 2 - פתוח לשעות מוגבלות טלפון: 91 921 37 20. אין בעיר מסעדה או בית מלון כשר, לפי מייל מהרב המקומי (אוקטובר 2014). עמק ורצאסקה thumb|350px|ימין (Verzasca) עמק ארוך וצר הממוקם במרכז חבל טי'צינו. העמק מציע למתייר בו נוף פראי ומרתק, הכולל נוף עוצר נשימה הכולל את הרי האלפים, האגמים והנחלים שבמקום, השטחים המיוערים המכסים את העמק. בעמק ניתן לצפות בנוף השווייצרי הייחודי. במרכז העמק בנוי סכר ענק, כמו על נהרות רבים בשוויץ, המספקים אנרגיה חשמלית למדינה. מהויקיפדיה האנגלית The Valle Verzasca is a valley in the Locarno district of the Canton of Ticino, Switzerland. It comprises the municipalities of Mergoscia, Vogorno, Corippo, Lavertezzo, Brione, Gerra, Frasco, and Sonogno. As of 2004, the total population of 3,200. Mergoscia is at the geographical center of the Ticino, and none of the passes out of the valley cross cantonal or national borders. The valley is situated between the Leventina and the Maggia and culminates at Pizzo Barone. The Verzasca River forms the artificial Lago di Vogorno near the entrance of the valley, formed by the Verzasca Dam before joining the Ticino River in the Magadino plain. The Verzasca Dam is also well known for its 220 m height jump, which is one of the highest jumps in the world and also the most famous bungy jump, as it was used in the James Bond film GoldenEye. Swissminiatur בעיר Melide thumb|350px|ימיןאם אתה רוצה לקבל סקירה כללית של שווייץ ולבלות רגע נעים באזור פנטסטי, לא לפספס Swissminiatur, בעיר Melide Swissminiatur נחנך ב -6 ביוני, 1959, ובשינה 2009 חגג 50 השנים הראשונות שלה. זה בריכת פרק זעירה, והוא ממוקם בMelide, על חוף האגם לוגאנו, באזור הדובר האיטלקי של שווייץ. האזור מוקף בהרים כגון הר Generoso, סן סלווטורה ומונטה סן ג'ורג'ו, לאחרונה הוכרז כאתר מורשת עולמי על ידי אונסק"ו טבעי. המשתרע על שטח של 14,000 מטרים רבועים, מבקרים יכולים להעריץ יותר מ -120 מודלים ב01:25 סולם של המבנים המפורסמים ביותר ומונומנטים בשווייץ. עבור אוהדים של רכבת מודל, רשת של 3'560 מ 'של מסילות ברזל ברוחות זעירות דרך הפרק. זה מרתק לראות את 18 רכבות על פסים, גשרי צלב ולעצור בתחנות.סירות רובדי אגמים, הרכבלים וכרמלית לעלות ולרדת מההרים והמכוניות לרוץ על הכביש המהיר. לאוהבי גן, הפרק כולו מעוטר ב1,500 צמחים ויותר מ 15,000 פרחים בזמן שהילדים נמצאים במשחקים שונים. קישורים חיצוניים *אתר הקנטון הרשמי *נתונים סטטיסטיים עדכניים ורשמיים לקנטון *אתר לשכת התיירות בקנטון * קנטון טיצ'ינו - שווייץ בניחוח איטלקי כתבה בעברית באתר GoTravel קטגוריה:שווייץ: קנטונים